The Girls Bathroom
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: Part 1 of 11 for a sequel.Fred and George sneak into the girls bathroom to avoid Filtch past curfew and come across a crying first year. Hermione/Fred Fremione George/Hermione. Rated K for language.


**Ok this is my first Fred/Hermione fic so please review and be kind :) **

**Its set in the first year, the night before the troll attacks Hermione **

**Disclaimer: You really think I'm J.K Rowling? well I'm flattered you do but I'm not and I dont own harry potter. **

Fred and George ran as fast as their legs could carry them, trying to silence their laughter as they heard Filtch's footsteps trying to catch up with them. "I know this was you two twins!" his voice called out "and when I catch you I'm gonna-"

"Quick, in here" Fred pulled George into another room and they watched from behind the door as Filtch's purple face came into view, green boils popping onto his face every second. They struggled to contain their snickers as he rushed past the door into another corridor.

The second he was gone they burst out laughing, high-fiving each other.

"That was classic!" Fred grinned wiping away an invisible tear from his eye.

George then decided to look at what room they were in. It was defiantly a bathroom of some sort, but not one he'd ever seen before, this one was _clean._

"What bathroom is this?" he asked his grinning twin.

"The girls one" Fred replied, smirking at Georges shocked expression "Oh grow up, it's not like theres a girl in-"

But he didn't finish as at that moment a busy haired girl came out of the cubical furthest from them, dabbing her eyes with a tissue and sniffing loudly. Looking up she saw the two boys and dropped the tissue in shock.

"What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" she asked in a timid yet curious voice.

"Well, we _could_ answer that" Fred grinned at the girl.

"But then we couldn't ask the all important question.." George continued.

"Of why a lovely little first year like yourself is out of their dorm past curfew" Fred finished, with a grin that matched his brothers.

The first years face turned from curious to shocked "It's past curfew!"

"For about 4 hours now" Fred looked down at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Naughty naughty" George wagged his finger at the girl like she was a bad dog "what are you doing in here anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Hey" Fred said softly, noticing her blood-shot eyes "have you been crying?"

She lowered her eyes to the floor "It doesn't matter, I wouldn't want to bother you with my troubles." she tried to get past them to leave the room.

"Ah,ah,ah" They said in union, blocking the door out.

"You can trouble us" Fred said, flashing her a grin.

"Either that or we trouble you till you tell us" George grinned.

She gave them a weak smile which Fred took as a good sign.

"So what is troubling m'lady?" Fred asked with a flourish of his hand.

The corners of her lips quirked up in a small smile but tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, we don't bite, no matter how repulsive my brute of a brother is" Fred said softly, glancing over at George to watch his reaction.

"Why my dearest brother!" George exclaimed, raising his hand to his forehead in mock pain "do you not remember that we are identical twins?"  
>"Actually the girls voice quivered slightly but she carried on anyway "Your not"<p>

"You what?" Fred and George said in unison.

"Its very easy to see actually" she said, embarrassed.

"Nu-uh, our own mother cant tell us apart, i doubt you can" George frowned.

"I can" she insisted.

"Prove it" he replied with a smirk.

"Well" the girls face turned a light shade of pink "You have a freckle on the side of your right eye, while your brother has one on his left" she told Fred who stared at her in shock "and your eyes have a slight tint of green whereas your brothers is full blue" she said to George.

The two brother gaped at her "How did you..." Fred trailed off.

"Only we've noticed these things" George exclaimed "how could _you _notice after a few minutes of talking?"

"Plus" she continued then clamped her mouth shut.

"Plus?" Fred egged her on but she kept her mouth shut and shook her head, blushing deeply.

"C'mon, we wont make fun of you" George encouraged her.

"Okay" She said, going a deeper shade of red "well, you have more of a playful smile" she said to George "while you have a more mischievous smile" she told Fred. At this point her face was as red as their hair.

_More mischievous huh? _Fred thought to himself, smiling slightly.

"Can I leave now" she said, looking at the floor.

"Nope, you've gotta tell us why you were crying" George commanded.

"Um" she mumbled, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Would it be easier if we told our names?" George suggested and she nodded. "Well, my names Gred" he smiled at her.

"And I'm Forge" Fred grinned.

To his relief she let out a tinkling laugh. Fred heart pounded as he heard the beautiful sound and swore then and there that he would try to make her laugh at every moment possible from that day on.

"Just kidding, I'm Fred" he winked at her. "and this is my less attractive brother George"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger" she smiled shyly at the twins.

"Oh right, we're the Weasleys" Fred grinned.

The smile instantly left her face and she frowned, looking at the floor again. Fred felt a sinking feeling in his heart, what if she was another muggle hating pureblood that thought the Weasleys were traitors for interacting with the muggles.

George seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Fred because he frowned at Hermione and said "Do you have a problem with us Weasleys?"

"What? No!" Hermione said, looking shocked that they could of thought of her not liking them.

"Then whats wrong Hermione?" Fred asked, liking the sound of her name in his mouth.

"Well, it's your brother Ron..." she trailed off, looking upset. Fred saw tears forming in her eyes.

"What did he do?" Fred asked, clenching his fists in anger, feeling more hatred towards his youngest brother than he ever had before.

"It's not just him, it's my entire class" the tears began to roll down her rosy cheeks. George decided to back away from the situation, he had no idea how to comfort girls, especially crying ones. Fred on the other hand, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's ok" he murmured into her hair, inhaling the smell of strawberries from her hair at the same time.

"Th-they don't think I can hear them when they call me the names" she said through choked sobs.

Fred's hold on Hermione's sobbing form tightened protectively around her. He had only met the girl a few moments before, but he already felt deep emotions towards her, and if anyone upset her, brother or not, there would be hell to pay.

"What do they say exactly?" Fred tried to stay calm.

"Fred" George said cautiously from behind them, sensing the anger in his twins voice.

"No, I want to know" Fred said, his voice hardening.

"Well, they just call me an ugly little know it all bookworm mostly" she sniffed unhappily "but this one boy calls me a..." she trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"What does he call you?" Fred asked in a soothing voice.

She bent down and stared at her shoes.

"Mudblood" she croaked in less than a whisper.

"He WHAT!" Fred yelled angrily. He hated the word mudblood more than anything else, it was a foul disgusting word that spread preduce between wizards and no civil wizard would say it.

"Whats his name?" Fred asked in a growl "I'll kill him"

"Um, I'd rather you didn't" she said nervously, but she had a small smile on her face.

"His name" Fred repeated through gritted teeth.

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione mumbled.

"A Malfoy, of course" Fred snarled furiously.

The Weasley's and the Malfoy's were two feuding pureblood families with very different views on muggles. The Malfoy's thought that all muggles should be eliminated and that muggleborn witches and wizards were not pure enough to learn magic, while then Weasley's accepted all people, wizards and muggles alike, which branded them as traitors in then Malfoy's eyes. This for Fred was an even better excuse to make a Malfoy's time at Hogwarts hell.

"I'm sorry, I told you I'd just bother you with my troubles" Hermione rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. "And I'm sorry for wasting your time, it won't happen again." She pulled away from Fred and he felt disappointment as she left his grasp. He noticed one last tear roll down her cheek and brushed it away with his finger softly.

"You haven't wasted our time, and what they're saying about you is garbage. Your not ugly" she looked up into his eyes, confused "Your probably one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen" he liked the colour that was spreading across her cheeks and he chuckled at her shyness. He heard his brother sigh from across the room but ignored it.

"And bookworm, thats not an insult, being clever, hey, do you wanna know a secret?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. "Promise not to tell anyone else?" he lowered his voice in a whisper.

"Promise" she said eagerly and Fred smiled at her interest for new knowledge.

"Then I'll tell you" he lent down closer to her face to make it seem even more secret. What he didn't realise was that being so close to her lips tempted him to kiss her. Ignoring the temptation he whispered to her "I'm a bookworm too. It may not seem like it" he added as Hermione looked at him incredulously "Don't get me wrong, I'm a troublemaker through and through" he grinned "But I am exceptionally good at Charms and work hard at them when i have a spare moment, it's the same with George, well, he's better at Transfiguration" she looked over at George with awe and admiration.

George grinned "Aw shucks Freddie-boy, I'm not that good"

"Good? Your practically at a 6th year grade already!" Fred exclaimed, causing Hermione to laugh the laugh Fred loved. It filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling he'd never felt before, but he liked it.

"And Mione" he grinned as he saw the pleasure on her face from his new nickname for her "What's this about having no friends?"

Her grin faded and she frowned "well, it's true, I don't have any"

"Hermione" he said sternly, turning her face to him "You are the smartest, most prettiest girl I've ever met, or ever will meet" he could hear his own voice turning soft and he stroked a strand of her hair to comfort her. In the corner George rolled his eyes, wishing he could leave, but knew that Filtch was still probably lurking around and if he made a noise it would ruin the moment and Fred would kill him.

"And if those immature dicks don't realise what they have, well then screw them. You have me and George now" he smiled dazzlingly at her. Her eyes brightened and a true, toothy smile plastered on her face.

"You really mean it?" she asked shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course" Fred beamed "Whadda say Gred? Shall we let this lovely damsel into the honor of our friendship?"

Hermione turned and looked hopefully at George..

"I dunno... she looks a lil funny to me Forge" George said inspecting Hermione.

The two brothers then looked at each other and began laughing together. That is, until George saw Hermione's cress-fallen face.

"Mione, I didn't mean it love" George chuckled pulling her into a hug "It's just mine and Fred's sense of humor."

_Love? _ Fred thought angrily but tried to ignore his anger and jealousy.

"So we're friends?" Hermione asked brightly as George released her from the hug.

"Of course" George said, linking his arm round hers.

"Till the end" Fred agreed, linking his arm with her free one.

Still linked they made their way back to the common room, not knowing that forever wouldn't be as long as it seemed.

The next day way Halloween, and after Ron and Harry saved Hermione from the troll they kept protection over Hermione, not letting Fred and George say more than a few words to her, thinking that they just wanted to see how far they could get with her.

So they decided together to bind their time, they'd get another chance with Hermione, they just had to be patient.

**So yeah... its done XD  
>would really love some feedback on this, I'm not quite happy about how this turned out, I also may make a sequel where they befriend Hermione again, but it'll take a while if I do so... yeah. <strong>


End file.
